


10.000 modi per amarti

by lilyy



Series: J2: una storia epica! [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel della fanfiction la fantastica  storia d'amore di Jared e Jensen e i vangeli dei J2.<br/>Abbiamo scoperto com'è nata e come si è trasformata la loro amicizia, ma in quanti modi i J2 si amano? queste piccole drabble cercheranno di scoprirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuore

 

 

  
Una mano per sentire il primo suono dell’uomo.  
  
Il primo rumore e la prima musica.  
  
Percepisco la bella persona che sei.  
  
Ne sono attratto.  
  
Ma non mi basta.  
  
Voglio **sentirlo**. Voglio toccarlo.  
  
Voglio sentirlo sotto la mia mano.  
  
Voglio proteggerlo.  
  
Voglio che sia mio.  
  
Mi affideresti il tuo cuore?   
  



	2. Se vuoi il mio cuore, prenditelo, è già tuo

 

Sono stato in te, Sam Winchester, quello che hai dentro trasuda vergogna e debolezza!”  
  
“Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! Vieni via, andiamo!”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
“Stop, stop!” urlò Carver.  
  
“Jensen, dovevi solo trattenere Sam per le spalle….perchè quella mano sul petto?” chiese Carver.  
  
“Io…io…che cosa?”  
  
“la mano sul petto…non c’era sul copione!”  
   
  
Jensen era cosi abituato a toccare il petto di Jared, all’altezza del suo cuore, che l’aveva fatto anche in quel momento, quasi inconsciamente.  
  
“Io…io…mi dispiace, se vuoi la rifacciamo.”  
   
  
Carver sembrò pensarci su.  
   
  
“Carver?” chiese Jensen, preoccupato.  
  
“No! lasciamola! Sembra avere un ottimo effetto visivo sulla scena! Complimenti Jensen, tu…sarai un ottimo regista!”  
   
   
  
Jensen sorrise imbarazzato, e non si accorse delle emozioni che pervadevano il suo collega e amico, Jared.  
   
  
“Jensen…… vuoi il mio cuore? **Prenditelo."**  
   
  
Subito dopo capi che era una sciocchezza. Come faceva a prenderselo, se era già suo?  
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riferimenti alla 9 x 18 :)


	3. Amo quando diventi geloso

 

Jensen e Jared erano in macchina. Finita l’ennesima Convention, avevano deciso di fermarsi a fare una romantica cenetta in un ristorante molto carino di Roma, ma Jared non sembrava dell’umore adatto per festeggiare…aveva ancora il muso e Jensen se ne accorse.  
  
Ce l’aveva da quando vide quella ragazzina stringere un po’ troppo Jensen nel photo op, e sbacciucchiarselo sulle guance.  
  
Anche lui era affettuoso con le fans, ma non dava tutta questa confidenza.  
   
  
“Ti ho mai detto che Roma la trovo fantastica? È la mia città preferita.” Disse Jensen rivolto a Jared.  
  
“M- mh….”  
  
“Ti ho mai detto che amo l’Italia?”  
“m-mh….”  
  
“e ti ho mai detto che amo come sono calorosi qui?”  
  
“ **mmmm** ” disse Jared con un tono un po’ più marcato.  
  
“E ti ho mai detto che…. **amo** da impazzire quando diventi geloso?” gli chiese Jensen con voce bassa e sensuale.  
   
Jared lo guardò, vide Jensen che sorrideva con gli occhi che brillavano e non seppe resistere.  
  
Scoppiò a ridere anche lui.    
  


 


	4. Mio

 

Sono sempre stato geloso di Jensen. Il **mio** Jensen.  
  
Agli eventi pubblici lo tocco, lo spingo, lo incito a camminare, a non fermarsi.  
  
Perché dovevo dividerlo con una folla adorante, che chiamava il suo nome?  
  
Una sera, lo strappai letteralmente al colloquio con Paul Weasley e Nina Dobrev... aveva parlato già a sufficienza. lui rise e mi segui, godendo di questa mia possessività.   
Lui è mio. **MIO.**  
  
Lui non manca mai di dirmelo, di promettermelo, di sospirarmelo,  
  
e io non manco mai di ricordarglielo.  
  
Scusa se ti amo cosi tanto, Jensen.  
  
Lui però mi risponde che ne è contento e che non devo smettere mai.  
  
Prova a fermarmi. ti vorrei vedere provarci.  


	5. "Mai più" diceva imperiosa la sua volontà. "Domani ancora!" supplicava il cuore singhiozzante

Jared lo pensò quando l’agente di Misha gli disse che Jensen non sopportava i gay.  
  
Jared e Jensen lo pensarono durante i loro rispettivi matrimoni.  
   
  
Lo pensarono quando si presero a pugni  
   
  
Quando Jensen applicò l’asciugamano sull’occhio di Jared e poi ancora quando Jared se ne andò via ferito  
   
  
Jared lo pensò quando vide Jensen con Danneel, in un ristorantino all’aperto in piazza Vancouver, e Jensen lo pensò quando lo vide a sua volta.  
   
  
Lo pensarono quando Jensen arrivò da solo nella stanza d’albergo di Jared per donargli quel bracciale con la scritta “J”  
   
  
 _“Mai più” diceva imperiosa la sua volontà! “Domani ancora!” supplicava il cuore singhiozzante_  
   
 

 

 


	6. Pensieri proibiti

 

Quando finalmente ci siamo messi insieme, confessai a Jared una volta, che durante una Convention, lui scherzosamente mi diede una fuggevole toccatina in basso, per scherzare.  
Non significava niente, ma la mia fantasia galoppò quel giorno.  
  
Fino a pensieri proibiti.  
  
Quando rimasi da solo, dovetti arginare l’eccitazione come meglio potevo.  
   
  
“Volevo che mi toccassi, che mi toccassi veramente…li!” gli confessai, sensuale all’orecchio.  
  
Jared si ricordò dell’evento e confessò anche a me il suo desiderio di quella volta.  
  
“Che ne dici ora di farlo diventare reale?” gli chiesi, lascivo.  
  
Jared non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Mi slacciò i jeans e me lo toccò, me lo accarezzò sensualmente, e poi lo leccò, fino quasi a farmi venire, per poi cominciare a fare davvero sul serio.  
   
  
“Jared…quanto ho aspettato questo momento…” gli dissi in estasi, mentre avevo la schiena appoggiata al muro.   
  
  
  



	7. Un orsacchiotto per la tua tenerezza

Non so perché le fans per un periodo ci regalavano sempre pupazzi e pupazzetti alle varie Conventions.  
  
Forse perché ci vedevano e ci vedono dolci.  
  
Poi smisero. In fondo ora siamo due bei ragazzoti.  
  
Jared mi confessò un giorno, di provare un po’ di nostalgia per i pupazzetti.  
  
Che ci volete fare, è Jared.  
  
Una sera andai quindi di nascosto in un negozio a comprargli un gigantesco orso di peluche.  
  
Lui ne fu entusiasta. Felice come un bambino.  
  
Facemmo l’amore e poi ci accoccolammo vicino all’orso, sdraiati sul pavimento.  
  
Felici come due bambini. 


	8. L'amore che consuma e rigenera, che ammala e guarisce

“Si! L’amore tra i fratelli è cosi grande…Dean farebbe di tutto per Sam” disse Jensen convinto, all'ennesima Convention, guardando orgoglioso Jared che sorrise.

“Non importa quanto possano litigare, si vogliono troppo bene e continueranno a scegliersi l’un l’altro… per sempre.” Disse sempre guardando Jared.

“Supernatural non può finire, continuerà per sempre e anche oltre! A parte gli scherzi…è cosi bello quello che siamo riusciti a creare. Un amore che tutti ricorderanno, anche quando la serie sarà conclusa. Un amore più forte della morte, che consuma e rigenera, che ammala e guarisce i loro personaggi.” Disse Jared, prendendo la mano di Jensen.

“E le loro persone” disse lui, più piano, commosso.

 

Ci fu un applauso. Uno scroscio di grida. Jared si voltò verso Jensen, commosso.

Era già seduto vicino a lui, e gli bastò poco per annullare quel breve spazio che li divideva.

Jensen guardò la bocca di Jared avvicinarsi, in soggezione, imbarazzo, ma senza poterlo fermare.

Non aveva mai potuto resistergli.

 

Il loro primo bacio pubblico.

Ed era più emozionante di come potesse prevedere.

Soprattutto perché non se l’aspettava sarebbe successo quel giorno. Non cosi.

Nell’attimo in cui Jared si sporse per baciarlo, Jensen potè sentire tutto l’amore che Jared provava per lui. 

Tutto l’amore che Jensen stesso provava.


	9. Con te non mi sento solo

Era bello ritagliarsi dei momenti solo per noi due.  
Io e Jared.

I momenti in cui stiamo da soli, sono quelli che preferisco.

Ci voleva proprio questa gita al lago.

Solo noi due.

E mentre siamo seduti sul pontile, a guardare il lago, con l’unica compagnia di una birra,

e l’acqua trasparente sotto di noi, sotto i colori del tramonto,

gli do un dolce bacio sulla guancia, e poi sulla bocca.

“Solo noi due, Jared.”

“Solo noi due.” Mi fa eco lui.


	10. Qualsiasi posto insieme a te, è sempre casa

Quando andai a vivere con Jared in una casa tutta nostra, quando ci siamo messi insieme,

guardammo la casa, ci guardammo.

 

La nostra bellissima casa.

Era bello guardare la televisione insieme.

Il nostro show insieme.

Sul divano.

Come due sposini.

L’avremmo fatta bellissima. L’avremmo decorata con tutti i regali dei nostri fan,

compresa una palla magica, quelle che fanno scendere la neve, come per incanto,

con i nostri volti.

Abbiamo proprio dei fan fantastici.


	11. Che belle labbra che hai - per mangiarti meglio

Avevano le labbra screpolate Jensen e jared per essere stati a baciarsi tutta la notte e questo fu immediatamente immortalato da decine di fotografi, l'indomani mattina. I giorni passavano e le labbra sembravano sempre più consumate e i due avevano dovuto sorbirsi decine e decine di commenti maliziosi da Misha e dagli altri colleghi di supernatural. Dopo un po tuttavia jared prese in pugno la situazione è tornò da Jensen con un burrocacao. 

"Così potremo continuare a mangiarci le labbra a vicenda senza conseguenze " disse lui spalmandosi il burrocacao in maniera sensuale e spalmandolo sulle labbra di Jensen . 

"Vediamo" disse Jensen saggiando la morbidezza delle labbra del compagno. "Mmm questo burro cacao è formidabile" disse accarezzando il viso di jared, riprendendo a baciarlo.


	12. La notte so che pensi a me...amore..

La notte so che pensi a me ..amore....nel buio cerchi sempre le mie mani. .. 

Jared adorava la canzone italiana "la notte " dei Moda, e questa frase gli era rimasta impressa. Lo faceva pensare a Jensen. Loro durante il giorno avevano la testa piena delle riprese per supernatural e poi c'erano le convention, i fans. ..Jensen doveva essere sempre disponibile per tutti ma Jared sapeva che di notte erano sempre le sue mani quelle che cercava 

 

E mentre il Jared di quell'universo si crogiolava nel dolce e appassionato amore che legava lui e il suo compagno, non poteva sapere che nel mentre il Jensen di un altro universo pensava alla stessa canzone , ma in un modo diverso: 

"La notte so che pensi a me. .amore. .nel buio so che cerchi sempre le mie mani...no...non fingere di stare già...già bene. .di colpo non si può dimenticare no...niente di così profondo e intenso. ..o almeno penso. ... 

Era il Jensen dell'universo in cui nella settimana che precedeva il matrimonio di jared con genevieve, soffriva per lui ma allo stesso tempo sapeva ed era sicuro del loro amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la canzone è "la notte " dei moda mentre invece il primo jared credo abbiate capito che è sempre quello della fantastica bromance j2 ma specifico comunque xd invece quelli dell'altro universo mi riferisco alla mia fanfiction "tributo d'amore " se non l'avete letta e volete leggerla si trova nella mia pagina :))


	13. Il nostro amore sarà lì....tremante e brillante così...

Era un regalo che avevano deciso di farsi insieme.  
  
Maestoso e regale, che adornasse la loro casa.  
Un pianoforte.  
  
Jared ne andava pazzo e Jensen lo sapeva, e sapendo anche che al compagno piaceva da impazzire quando lo faceva, andava sempre da lui, lo abbracciava mentre stava al pianoforte, e cominciava a suonare.  
  
Suonavano insieme.  
   
  
Quel giorno Jared stava suonando “Trottolino amoroso.”  
  
Jensen lo raggiunse, e cantò con lui:  
   
   
  
  
Vattene Amore,   
che siamo ancora in tempo.   
Credi di no?   
Spensierato,   
sei contento!   
  
Una vita tranquilla e sicura, con la tua famiglia   
  
Vattene Amore,   
che pace più non avrò,   
nè avrai.   
  
 _quanti tormenti, quante noti passate a struggerci_   
  
Perderemo il sonno,   
credi di no?   
I treni e qualche ombrello,   
pure il giornale leggeremo male,   
  
 _ci desidereremo fino ad impazzire_   
  
Caro vedrai..   
ci chiederemo come mai   
il mondo.... sa tutto di noi...   
  
Magari ti chiamerò:   
" Trottolino Amoroso, Dudu dadadà"   
Ed il tuo nome sarà   
il nome di ogni città.   
 _i nostri nomi sui grattacieli e sui cartelloni pubblicitari  
  
  
e tutte le stelle mi faranno pensare a te..._  
    
Di un gattino annaffiato   
che miagolerà   
  
 _sei come un gattone indifeso_   
  
il Tuo nome sarà   
su un cartellone che fà   
della pubblicità.   
Sulla strada per me,   
ed io col naso in sù...   
la testa ci sbatterò...   
sempre là..   
sempre Tu...   
ancora un altro pò...   
E poi...   
ancora non lo so.   
  
 _Sempre tu...soltanto tu...._   
  
Vattene Amore   
Mio barbaro invasore   
credi di no?   
Sorridente truffatore,   
vattene un pò,   
che pace più non avrò,   
nè avrai.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _e non sapremo più cosa è la pace, persi nei tormenti dell'estasi...  
un'ottovolante che non si ferma mai..._   
  
caro vedrai..   
la stellare guerra che ne verrà..   
il nostro Amore sarà lì,   
tremante e brillante così..   
  
 _il nostro amore tremerà e brillerà per sempre_   
  
Ancora ti chiamerò:   
" Trottolino Amoroso, Dudù dadadà "   
E il tuo nome sarà   
il freddo e l'oscurità.   
  
Un gattone arruffato   
che mi graffierà..   
  
 _il mio nemico, quando soffrivo per te_   
  
il tuo Amore sarà   
un mese di siccità   
e nel Cielo non c'è   
pioggia fresca per me,   
ed io col naso in sù   
la testa ci sbatterò..   
sempre là..   
sempre tu..   
ancora un altro pò..   
e poi,   
ancora non lo so.   
  
Magari ti chiamerò:   
" Trottolino Amoroso, Dudù dadadà "   
e il Tuo nome sarà,   
il nome di ogni città.   
Di un gattino annaffiato che   
miagolerà.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la citazione sulle stelle che lo faranno pensare a Jared, non è casuale...anzi :) è un tributo alla ff de "un principino chiamato Jared " . scusatemi, ma ho un pò la fissa degli universi paralleli e ora la sto facendo penare anche ai miei personaggi xd
> 
> praticamente faccio capire che Jensen è come se indirettamente percepisse qualcosa di quell'altro Jensen xd 
> 
> si, lo so, sono scema ç_ç
> 
> comunque.... la canzone è Vattene amore" di Mietta e Amedeo MInghi!


	14. Mi fai tremare il cuore...mi fai smettere di respirare...

"Jared….io….non voglio più essere il tuo ragazzo….” gli diceva un Jensen addolorato.  
  
“C- cosa? Cos’è, il primo aprile?”  
  
“No…” rispose Jensen serio.  
  
“allora…allora hai bevuto…”  
“Jared, no…”  
  
“s- se è uno scherzo, è uno scherzo del cazzo, Jensen!” gli diceva jared, la voce che stava cominciando a tremare.  
  
“non è….non è intenso come lo vorrei intenso io…”  
  
“Jensen, ma che cazzo dici???” chiese Jared, il battito cardiaco che accelerava e gli rendeva difficile respirare.  
  
“ascoltami, non sto dicendo che il nostro rapporto è finito, ma che, come tutte le cose, cambiano, mutano, e anche il nostro può mutare in qualcosa di diverso…” cominciò Jensen  
  
“NO! mi stai dicendo che potremo restare am…NO! non dirlo! Perché….hai…hai idea di quello che mi stai facendo???” chiedeva Jared, ora quasi isterico e Jensen cominciò a riconoscere i sintomi di un inizio di attacco di panico e si spaventò.  
  
“Jared, ascoltami…” disse Jensen preoccupato, cercando di prendergli le mani.  
  
**“NO! NO! NO!** ” diceva Jared isterico e scosso, spostando le mani e guardandolo terrorizzato; non voleva essere consolato.  
  
“Jared, ti prego, adesso ascoltami!” gli disse Jensen, prendendogli le mani di forza e chiudendole sotto le sue, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
  
“Tu non mi perderai. **Mai.** “ gli disse, consapevole di star facendogli del male.  
  
Difatti Jared lo guardò. Gli occhi terrorizzati, lo sguardo ferito, da cucciolo, e Jensen pensò che non meritava assolutamente niente di male.  
  
“Jared, tutte le cose finiscono…per lasciar spazio a **un nuovo inizio…** ” disse lui, cercando di ottenere la piena attenzione di Jared.  
  
Jared aveva gli occhi ormai pieni di lacrime e Jensen si senti un mostro, e quindi cercò di accelerare la chiusura del discorso.  
  
“Jensen..io..credevo che tu mi amassi…credevo che il nostro amore potesse superare qualsiasi cosa…che potessimo superarla insieme…credevo che tu fossi felice con me…” disse Jared, ed era talmente straziante che Jensen aveva l’impulso e la voglia di prendersi a pugni da solo, se non l’avesse fatto lui.  
  
“Jared, ascoltami, ti prego…quando dico che il nostro rapporto non è intenso come lo vorrei io, intendo…”  
  
“No! non voglio sentirlo! Ti prego! Mi stai facendo del male, Jensen….”  
  
“Ascoltami…intendo per un **fidanzamento** ”  
   
  
Jared continuava a scuotere la testa e non capiva. Jensen gli stava dicendo che non riusciva a dargli quello che voleva lui da un fidanzato? Era troppo da sopportare.  
   
  
“Mi stai dicendo che non ti do abbastanza amore…” disse lui, cercando ancora una volta di allontanarsi dalla presa di Jensen.  
  
“al contrario, tu mi dai tutto quello di cui ho bisogno” disse Jensen, sorridendo. Gli occhi che brillavano.  
  
“Ma non sei più innamorato di me! Allontanati , Jensen…lasciami da solo, sparisci per sempre dalla mia vita…vai all’in….” Cominciò Jared.  
   
  
“E io non posso ricambiare…” continuò Jensen, con un timbro di voce più urgente.  
  
“ **JENSEN SEI UN BAS…** ”  
  
“Perché ti amo cosi tanto!!! E io non….non mi basta più che tu sia il mio fidanzato. Voglio che tu sia mio **Marito!** ”  
   
  
Jared lo guardò a bocca aperta, gli occhioni pieni di lacrime, spalancati per la sorpresa.  
   
  
**“Vuoi sposarmi, Jay?”** gli chiese Jensen. Non si inchinò, né gli porse alcun anello, ma Jared vide il luccichio nei suoi occhi. Un luccichio di un amore profondo e intenso.  
  
**“Figlio di puttana…** ” gli disse, riprendendo a piangere.  
  
“Mi ero preparato a un no e a un si..un forse…ma questa non l’avevo messa in conto!” ridacchiò Jensen.  
  
“allora sei anche un cretino, oltretutto.” Rispose Jared, asciugandosi gli occhi.  
  
“Infatti è per questo che ti amo. Tu mi rendi una persona migliore.” Disse Jensen sorridendo.  
   
  
Jared a quelle parole gli volò tra le braccia attirandolo in un bacio mozzafiato e schiacciandolo contro il muro.  
  
Jensen ricambiò sollevato, sussurrandogli:  
“Come hai potuto pensare che volessi lasciarti, cucciolo.”  
   
  
“Non mi hai ancora detto di si” gli disse dopo un po’, sorridendo, ma un po’ preoccupato.  
“ **si. Si. Si. Si. SI.”**  Disse Jared guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
Jensen senza aggiungere altro, gli infilò un piccolo anello d’oro bianco al dito.  
  
Lo tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni. Nessuna scatolina. Non voleva che Jared dovesse aprire nessuna scatolina. Voleva che avesse quell’anello direttamente dalle sue mani.  
   
  
“Ehi, cucciolo. Come ti batte il cuore!” disse Jensen, toccandogli il cuore, un po’ in preda al rimorso per lo spavento che gli fece prendere  
   
  
“Mi fai tremare il cuore…mi fai smettere di respirare…” gli disse Jared sul suo collo.  
  
“Mi dispiace.” Disse Jensen, sentendosi in colpa.  
  
“No…non solo oggi…succede sempre. Sei l’unico che ci riesce…con un solo tocco, con la tua sola vicinanza…” disse Jared.  
   
  
Jensen capiva fin troppo bene cosa voleva dire Jared.  
  
“è lo stesso che provo io, cucciolo. È per questo che dobbiamo sposarci. Il nostro amore è troppo forte per restare al fidanzamento. Ha bisogno di espandersi a un livello più alto.” Disse, alzandogli il mento.  
  
Jared sorrise e pensò che in fin dei conti Jensen era cosi facile da perdonare quando faceva cose stupidissime, come quello stupido scherzo facendogli credere che l’avrebbe lasciato.  
  
Jensen faceva queste cose solo quando sapeva di non fare sul serio e solo quando nascondeva qualcosa di più bello.  
  
Era anche per questo che lo amava.  
   
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si lo so...sono stronza xd preso un bello spavento eh?? xd
> 
>  
> 
> pensate che solo questa frase di canzone mi ha ispirato l'intero capitolo xd
> 
> comunque la frase è tratta dalla canzone di Vasco rossi : Gabri.


	15. L'annuncio

Jared e Jensen erano all’ennesima Convention, un mese dopo la proposta di matrimonio di Jensen.  
  
Non sapevano come fare, non si erano preparati un discorso, ma era una cosa che dovevano dire.  
  
Le voci avevano già cominciato a circolare tra i fans. Avrebbero voluto essere loro a dirlo, ma qualche talpa che faceva la spia, c’era sempre!  
  
Jared disse a Jensen di farsi coraggio. Era nervosissimo.  
  
Poi  disse ai fans che c’era qualcosa che dovevano dirgli, e d’un tratto ci furono dei gridolini di goia.  
  
Jared e Jensen sapevano che da quando erano circolate le voci, i fans aspettavano quella Convention con ansia, per la conferma.  
  
“Jensen deve dirvi qualcosa” disse Jared, passandogli il microfono, incitandolo, ma Jensen sorrise imbarazzato, chiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo la testa.  
  
Diavolo, proprio di un timido doveva innamorarsi???  
  
Ma lo amava anche per questo.  
  
Jared prese in pugno la situazione e zittendo il rumoreggiare eccitato della folla, disse:  
  
“Avremmo preferito essere noi a dirvelo, ma purtroppo ci sono già state delle voci. Io e Jensen ci lasciamo!” disse un po’ troppo allegramente per poter essere vero.  
  
“Stupido!” disse suibito Jensen, scatenando le risatine della folla e di jared.  
  
“Quello che quest’idiota voleva in realtà dirvi è che ci **sposiamo**. CI SPOSIAMO, capito? **Gliel’ho chiesto io!”**  
  
Ci fu un chiasso assordante dentro la sala tanto che nessuno capi più niente per qualche secondo.  
  
“Jared ha accettato naturalmente. Non aveva scelta. O accettava con le buone o con le cattive” disse Jensen, allegramente, essendosi ormai sciolto.  
  
Ci fu un applauso fragoroso.  
  
Poi Jensen si mosse verso Jared e ci fu un bacio mozzafiato che scatenò un altro applauso assordante.  
  
“Sei incatenato a me per tutta la vita ora” gli disse Jared dolcemente, guardandolo.  
  
“Lo sapevo già. Me l’avevi già detto” disse Jensen, ricordando effettivamente quando gliel’avesse detto. Anni e anni fa, quando erano ancora solo amici, in un’intervista.  
  
Lo trovò dolce e romantico, come allora, e forse di più.   
  



	16. Niente muore, tutto vive, quando sono con te

Jared e Jensen avevano deciso di comune accordo di non sposarsi con rito tradizionale.  
  
In America il permesso al matrimonio in chiesa non era ancora stato legalizzato, ma comunque entrambi erano un po’ restii, considerata una quasi forma di persecuzione che la chiesa aveva avuto finora con l’omosessualità, e invece per quanto riguardava il matrimonio civile, avevano deciso di comune accordo, che non era abbastanza romantico.  
  
Volevano qualcosa di più.  
  
Non qualcosa che li legasse per la legge, ma un legame più profondo. Spirituale.  
  
Avevano deciso per un matrimonio celtico, anche detto matrimonio Spirituale.  
   
   
  
  
Il matrimonio spirituale è perfetto per tutte le coppie che non si riconoscono nelle religioni ufficiali, ma sentono comunque l’esigenza di celebrare la loro unione in maniera più profonda e solenne rispetto alla sola cerimonia in comune. Il tipo di cerimonia è adatto anche per coppie dello stesso sesso.  
   
  
La cerimonia vuole che lo sposo e la sposa posino le mani su una pietra al momento dei voti nunziali. La promessa diventa un  **giuramento solenne consacrato dalla terra e dagli antenati**  
  
Controversa la sua attribuzione alla tradizione celtica,  **il legame delle mani**  è un rito però molto suggestivo per un certo verso simile all'accensione della candela dell'unità. I polsi degli sposi vengono legati insieme da un officiante con una lunga  corda (o l'intreccio di due nastri in due colori rosso e bianco a simboleggiare rispettivamente il principio maschile e quello femminile).  
   
  
Si susseguiranno poi, il momento della libagione con la bevanda sacra dell’idromele, dove la coppia si metterà in relazione con il proprio divino, lo scambio della sacra fiamma dell’amore che insieme andrà ad accenderne una unica rappresentante la passione della loro vita e la lettura delle promesse  
   
  
Il rituale si conclude con una benedizione del Druido/a officiante utilizzando il vischio, pianta tra le piu' sacre della tradizione Druidica ed il falcetto catalizzatore delle energie divine femminili e maschili   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Jensen e Jared si erano informati su tutte queste cose prima di organizzare il matrimonio e le tante informazioni discordanti li avevano confusi, tanto che per un momento avevano anche pensato di rinunciare.  
  
Da una parte c’era scritto che l’unione dalle mani era rappresentata da una lunga corda, dall’altra invece un lungo nastro.  
  
Alcuni scritti sostenevano che bisognasse disegnare un cerchio, in altri scritti non se ne faceva riferimento.  
  
Per fortuna trovarono poi un buon uomo che volle aiutarli. Un sacerdote della Thailandia che acconsenti a sposarli.  
In una spiaggia.  
   
  
Jared e Jensen erano vestiti entrambi di bianco. Invitarono le loro famiglie e i loro amici, ma il sacerdote disse che, eccetto i testimoni, le altre persone dovevano restare molto distanti e guardarli da lontano, perché la cerimonia era molto spirituale e in quanto tale, era per loro due soitanto.  
   
  
Jensen e Jared si scambiarono le loro promesse di amore eterno. Un amore che andava anche oltre la morte.  
  
Jensen senti la mano di jared tremare quando le loro mani vennero congiunte insieme dalla corda.  
   
  
Vennero entrambi attraversati da un silenzio e da una beatitudine mai provata. Il suono dell’infinito.  
  
Quando bevvero l’idromele, sembrò loro di essere un tutt’uno con l’universo e un tutt’uno con l’altro.  
  
Sembrava loro quasi di sentire una melodia. Forse era solo suggestione o forse era il suono delle loro anime, o dei loro cuori.  
  
Si baciarono e si abbracciarono, senza riuscire a staccarsi. Le teste abbandonate le une contro le altre.  
   
  
Il sacerdote li guardò con sguardo amorevole e poi si allontanò da loro, andando invece da tutti i parenti, e amici.  
  
C’erano anche diversi fotografi, e il sacerdote disse rivolto a tutti quanti che non credeva che Jared e Jensen avrebbero potuto fare il ricevimento quello stesso giorno.  
  
Furono tutti molto delusi e alcuni provarono a protestare, ma il sacerdote sorrise dicendo loro che ora i due erano troppo sopraffatti dai loro sentimenti e avevano bisogno di stare da soli dopo la cerimonia, per aver modo di riprendersi dalla completezza e dalla profondità che un legame come quello della cerimonia celtica li aveva sopraffatti.  
  
Il sacerdote li invitò a guardarli. Erano ancora abbracciati. Sembravano in trance.  
  
“Hanno bisogno di stare da soli, ma se volete, possiamo fare lo stesso il ricevimento. Ho preparato delle pietanze deliziose.” Disse il sacerdote.  
  
Tutti furono entusiasti. Il sacerdote si allontanò solo per un momento per sussurrare qualcosa a Jared e Jensen, e dopo poco, se ne andarono, allontanandosi dalla spiaggia, mano nella mano, sotto il tramonto.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Durante il ricevimento sulla spiaggia, Misha ricordò cosa aveva detto Jensen durante un party organizzato dalla troupe di Supernatural, un mese prima del matrimonio.  
  
Jensen si era alzato sul palco dove stavano suonando dei musicisti e all’improvviso aveva preso in mano il microfono, dicendo:  
   
  
“Come sapete già tutti, **io e Jared ci sposiamo**! Potrei dire mille cose ora, sul perché abbiamo deciso di farlo. Perché ci amiamo, perché era il passo che ci mancava per completare il nostro amore, perché vogliamo stare tuta la vita insieme…ma quello che veramente mi ha convinto, è altro. Per Jared. Perché ha il cuore d’oro. Perché, un giorno, mentre passeggiavamo insieme, era un pomeriggio nuvoloso…abbiamo visto una povera colomba bianca in mezzo alla strada. io avrei voluto portare subito via Jared da li, da quella visione, so bene quanto il suo cuore si strugge a queste scene…”  
  
I presenti cominciarono già a commuoversi.  
   
  
“Ma Jared fu più veloce di me. Raggiunse quella povera colomba e la prese in braccio. Io stavo già per piangere, ma piansi più forte quando vidi che la colomba si riprese miracolosamente, tra le braccia di Jared e all’improvviso volò via.” Disse Jensen che cominciava ad avere gli occhi lucidi.  
   
  
Jared ascoltava il discorso commosso e stupito delle parole di Jensen.  
   
  
  
“Citando la frase di una nota canzone, dico che, **niente muore, tutto vive** , quando sono con lui.” Disse ora Jensen , mentre il tono della sua voce si incrinava e delle lacrime stavano scendendo sul suo viso.  
  
Ci fu un applauso fragoroso, e Jared corse immediatamente da Jensen ad abbracciarlo, stringerlo forte e poi a baciarlo, con le lacrime agli occhi. Talmente grande l’irruenza che Jensen si piegò sotto di lui, e quasi rischiò di cadere.  
   
  
Era strano come riuscissero ad applaudire tutti cosi forte nonostante le lacrime che offuscavano la vista di tutti.  
   
  
Era questo che stava raccontando Misha al ricevimento, facendo diventare gli occhi rossi ai genitori di Jared e Jensen, anche se ovviamente erano le mamme quelle messe peggio!  
   
   
    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi rendo conto che non è molto dettagliato come matrimonio...scusatemi xd ma è che su internet non sono molto precisi sulla celebrazione ç_ç
> 
> spero che vi sia piaciuto comunque <3
> 
> lo so che forse non è molto carino che i j2 siano andati subito via e non siano stati con gli invitati ma mi piaceva l'idea che la celebrazione fosse stata tanto intensa da averli sconvolti nell'anima al punto che dovessero estraniarsi per un pò xd
> 
> spero di non averli resi troppo OOC con questo matrimonio!! 
> 
> ps il discorso di Jensen, che poi è anche il titolo del capitolo, Niente muore, tutto vive, quando sono con te, è dalla canzone di Annalisa - vivo solo il presente!


	17. La nostra fantastica luna di miele

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La Luna di Miele di jared e Jensen comprendeva tappe diverse. Tutte molto romantiche.

 

Key West, Florid  
Gli innamorati camminano mano nella mano lungo le strade della singolare città di Key West, oppure passeggiano a piedi nudi sulle spiagge e sui banchi di sabbia

 

Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii  
Honolulu è il perfetto punto d’appoggio per godersi tutto ciò che le Hawaii hanno da offrire. Passeggiate o fate il bagno sulle spiagge di sabbia bianca, salite su un cratere vulcanico, fate surf, tenetevi per mano mentre guardate il sole inabissarsi all’orizzonte oppure deliziatevi con una cena a lume di candela e un’esibizione dal vivo.

 

  
Montreal, Québec  
L’atmosfera tipicamente europea, la “joie de vivre” propria degli abitanti del posto e le eleganti strutture architettoniche fanno di Montreal la destinazione perfetta per una fuga romantica. Gli accoglienti bistrò, collocati lungo le stradine acciottolate, sono l’ambientazione ideale per un incontro a lume di candela. Dai dehor potrete ammirare lo scorrere della vita cittadina. Per trascorrere delle serate da sogno,avrete a disposizione un favoloso ventaglio di hotel di tendenza e una vita notturna molto animata.

 

Cascate del Niagara, New York  
Le Cascate del Niagara e il romanticismo sono inestricabilmente intrecciati tra loro e non mancano gli hotel, tradizionali o moderni, che offrono un'eccellente sistemazione. Una vacanza romantica può anche offrire l’occasione per un’esperienza da brividi, nel caso decidiate di prendere un motoscafo o un elicottero per trovarvi faccia a faccia con le fragorose cascate, oppure di partecipare a una "gita dietro alle cascate".

 

New Orleans, Louisiana  
Mentre esplorate le suggestive strade del quartiere francese e oltre, sentirete suonare la sensuale e caratteristica colonna sonora di New Orleans. Le note jazz, zydeco e blues si diffondono dai bar e dalle improvvisate strutture di ritrovo chiamate “juke joint”; per le strade si sente risuonare lo scalpitio degli zoccoli dei cavalli che trainano le carrozze e il mormorio delle coppie si leva dai cortili appartati delle caffetterie.

 

Nuova Scozia  
L’incantevole provincia della Nuova Scozia è un romantico paradiso di affascinanti villaggi di pescatori, entusiasmanti promontori e insenature nascoste. I panorami a perdita d’occhio di questa provincia dall’aspro paesaggio sono uno scenario eccezionale per un soggiorno romantico.

 

 

Venezia è la città italiana più romantica per eccellenza. Meta degli innamorati di ogni luogo e di ogni età, Venezia ogni anno viene scelta da numerosissimi stranieri come città per sposarsi e suggellare il sogno d'amore lungo i canali, a bordo di una romantica gondola e su e giù per gli oltre quattrocento ponti. Venezia è una città unica e dai mille volti: sfarzosa e umile, intellettuale e giocosa, occidentale e orientale insieme. A Venezia si va senza una precisa meta, lasciandosi guidare dalla brezza e dai passi, dallo sciabordio delle onde lungo le sponde dei rivi. Venezia è città d'arte: famosi musei e collezioni offrono costantemente lo splendore agli occhi dei viaggiatori. Venezia è le maschere del Carnevale più famoso del Mondo. Venezia è Piazza San Marco al tramonto.

 

Se ami qualcuno portalo qui recita a campagna di Verona in Love che, ogni anno, per San Valentino promuove eventi a base di amore e tanti cuoricini. Verona è città simbolo dell'amore di Romeo e Giulietta, diventata la patria degli amori contrastati e di quelli felici. Una leggera malinconia la pervade e amplifica il romanticismo di una splendida città attraversata dall'Adige. Le tappe obbligate comprendono l'Arena di Verona, simbolo della città e Piazza delle Erbe che ospita ogni giorno il mercato: i fiori per la vostra amata non vi mancheranno mai. La Casa dei Capuleti è una delle mete più battute, un vero e proprio cordone di gente cerca il balcone di Giulietta e la statua della giovane: si racconta che accarezzarle il seno porterà fortuna in amore. E per rifocillarsi in compagnia della persona amata e di una ottima cioccolata calda cosa c'è di più bello che accomodarsi nel Salotto buono della città: Piazza dei Signori vi dà il benvenuto per l'ora del tè, per un abbondante aperitivo o per una cenetta romantica a lume di candela.

 

Parigi vanta l'indiscussa reputazione di città dell'amore.  
I suoi ponti, le sue strade e le sue piazze emanano un fascino particolare capace di ammaliare tutte le coppie di innamorati.  
Passeggiando lungo uno dei tanti boulevard di Parigi, respirerete un'atmosfera dolce e frizzante che vi spingerà a dichiarare la vostra passione alla persona che amate.

 

 

   
Jared e Jensen fecero innumerevoli foto riguardanti la loro fantastica luna di miele. Quello che avevano visto, e quello che avevano provato insieme, non l’avrebbero mai dimenticato.  
Tornati finalmente a casa, sfiniti dal lungo viaggio, sentirono il dolce profumo di casa, assieme all’ebbrezza della nostalgia per il loro fantastico viaggio.  
Appena tornati però, videro che c’era un pacco per loro, che dovevano andare a ritirare alla posta.  
Un po’ perplessi e stanchi per il lungo viaggio, andarono comunque subito.  
Erano emozionati perché immaginavano fosse uno dei tanti regali dei loro fans.  
Ritirarono il pacco e si precipitarono a casa per andare a vedere di cosa si trattava.  
   
  
  
  
......Continua...... 


	18. Amo le tue mani, Jensen...così vicine..

Jared e Jensen, una volta tornati a casa,rimasero a bocca aperta. Era un fascicolo fatto benissimo, con degli angioletti che si baciavano ai lati in tutte le pagine,  contornato  da  tante foto riprese dalle varie Conventions in cui Jared e Jensen si toccavano le mani o le loro mani erano comunque vicine.  
  
“Abbiamo dei fans fantastici.” Si commosse Jared.  
  
“Credi che sarebbero disposti a farlo anche per le foto della nostra luna di miele??” chiese Jensen estasiato.  
  
“Jensen! Non approfittartene!”  
  
“Credo che ne sarebbero solo contenti,amore….” Disse Jensen, baciandolo.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
Qualche minuto dopo....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ehi, io non ti tocco cosi tanto!" si ribellò Jensen, continuando a sfogliare l'album.  
  
"Che bugiardo. neanche davanti alle prove fotografiche riesci ad ammettere..." rise Jared.  
  
"Sono sicuramente contraffatte " scherzò Jensen.  
  
"Ah, si? allora dimmi se sono contraffatte anche queste..." lo provocò Jared.  
  


 

 

Jensen rimase incantato a vedere anche le loro mani giunte al loro matrimonio spirituale, e i loro anelli vicini, che avevano sfoggiato a una Conventions recentemente, prima della luna di miele.  
  
Non seppe come controllare le emozioni che stavano per implodere, e allora agguantò Jared baciandolo con passione.  
  
l'album rimasto aperto alla pagina iniziale, recitava come didascalia.  
  
  
  
 **Ai nostri cari e amati Jared e Jensen...vi doniamo quest'album per dimostrarvi quanto capiamo, comprendiamo, e amiamo il vostro amore, intramontabile e immortale.**  
  
 **Al vostro matrimonio avete siglato un patto spirituale, con il rito delle mani**  
  
 **non lo sapevate, ma era già cominciato ancora prima che vi sposaste. guardate le foto!**  
  
 **Siete delle persone speciali e quando delle persone speciali si incontrano come voi, non possono fare a meno di innamorarsi e non lasciarsi più andare.**  
  
 **Con amore...i vostri fans!**  
  
  
Jared e Jensen non avaevano ancora visto quella dedica dolcissima...si stavano baciando ora.  
quando l'avrebbero vista, finito il bacio, sarebbero scoppiati a piangere...... e quando assieme alla didascalia, avrebbero visto anche questo disegno, nascosto nelle pagine dell'album, sarebbero scoppiati a ridere, e avrebbero pensato che i fan erano dei maledetti geni! Nel disegno, Jared si strofinava le mani di Jensen, contro la sua guancia, dicendo: "Amo le tue mani, Jensen. Così vicine!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps le immagini non le metto perchè se dobbiamo scegliere quante volte i j2 si toccano, davvero non basterebbero cento immagini, solo per questo..non perchè non ho maeriale. Di materiale ce n'è anche tanto! xd


	19. Argomento caldo

   
“La devi finire di guardarmi il sedere, è imbarazzante!!” gli disse un giorno Jared, ridendo.  
  
“Ma cosa stai dicendo…non lo faccio mai!” si difese Jensen, con poca convinzione.  
  
Jared spalancò la bocca e corse a prendere alcuni giornali di pettegolezzi.  
  
Gli mostrò due foto  
  


 

“Figli di…” disse Jensen.  
  
Jared sorrise soddisfatto e disse: "E sono solo quelle più recenti! o almeno la seconda lo è!"   
  
“Beh mi piace…guardare bei panorami..” disse Jensen malizioso.  
  
Jared gli rimandò lo sguardo.  
  
“Pensi…di aver vinto? Allora aspetta qui!” disse Jensen.

 

“Allora, che te ne pare, eh?”  
Jared rimase basito.  
  
“Aspetta, aspetta, perchè c’è di meglio!” disse Jensen andando a prendere altri giornali.   
  
Jared era arrossito e poi scoppiato a ridere.

 

“Ma come fanno a beccarci sempre? Siamo cosi stupidi?”  
  
“Direi di si, o forse troppo persi l'uno dell’altro!” disse Jensen, spingendolo sul divano, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, mentre a Jared era rispuntato il sorrisino.  
  
“Hai intenzione di smettere di guardarmi in quel modo?” chiese jared.  
  
“Neanche per idea!” disse Jensen.  
  
“Bene, neanch’io…” disse Jared, baciandogli il collo, e cominciando a tastarlo proprio su quell’argomento caldo.   
  
  
  
  
Sapevano che se quelle foto piccanti erano tante, quelle dove i due guardavano teneramente gli occhi e lo sguardo dell'altro erano molte di più...lo sapevano ma fecero finta di niente, perchè quelle si che li avrebbero fatti diventare bordeaux se ne avessero parlato.

 

 


	20. Gita, merenda, amici e tanto amore!!

Jared e Jensen avevano programmato una gita con i loro amici e colleghi di lavoro Misha, Ty, Osiric, Alaina, Felicia, Jim Beaver, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Tahmoh….erano al mare adesso, sdraiati sulle brandine, davanti alla loro casa, che prendevano il sole in costume, e si stuzzicavano a vicenda. Ad un certo punto però Jared gli disse:  
  
“Bel fusto…ci aspettano per la gita in barca…”  
  
Jensen sospirò pigro, mettendo il broncio.  
  
“Eh dai…non fare l’asociale…” lo punzecchiò Jared.  
  
“Il sole mi ha affaticato..non credo di riuscire a camminare…” rise Jensen.  
  
Jared lo guardò con un’aria di sfida, e lo prese in braccio.  
  
Jensen lo guardò con sguardo adorante e docile. L’aveva fatto apposta per farsi portare.  
   
   
  
  
La gita in barca con i loro amici si rivelò molto piacevole. Ci fu una chiassosa baraonda, è vero, ma era anche piacevole cercare di sfuggire per ritagliarsi i loro momenti di intimità, oppure dormire abbracciati sui gommoni in barca, coccolandosi davanti a tutti, mentre Alaina e Felicia servivano la merenda, latte e panini, e dove Misha tormentava tutti con le sue cavolate e Jeremy e Jim lo sfottevano.  
  
L’amore era proprio bello, quando potevi condividerlo con gli amici.  
  
Certo non mancavano i bagni. Si tuffavano e giocavano tutti insieme, ridendo e scherzando , e quando jared e Jensen sparivano misteriosamente, nessuno si preoccupava più di tanto. Sapevano che erano da qualche parte a baciarsi e a fare l’amore.  
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Jensen…una stella marina…” disse jared tenendola in mano, mentre erano vicini a uno scoglio, dentro l’acqua.  
  
Jared sentiva la stella stringergli la mano. Era cosi tenera.  
  
“Sei tu la mia stella…lasciala andare…” disse Jensen, baciandolo. Jared sorrise, lasciandola tornare nell’acqua. Jensen era anche più sensibile di lui per quanto riguardava proteggere gli animaletti innocenti.   
  
  



	21. Come sono fortunato ad avere qualcosa che mi rende così difficile dire addio

Jared e Jensen stavano leggendo i loro vangeli nella loro casa in montagna. Anzi, diciamo che era Jared che li leggeva per loro. Erano i loro vangeli volume due, dove raccontavano l'elevamento sempre più forte del loro amore.  
  
In quel momento, Jared stava leggendo per Jensen, sdraiato con la testa sulle sue gambe, sul divano.  
  
A Jensen piaceva da matti quando Jared leggeva per lui.  
  
Fece mente locale di dire a una prossima Convention, che avrebbe gradito moltissimo una fan fiction di loro due, au, con Jared cantastorie, e che l’avrebbe letta in qualsiasi lingua.  
   
   
  
  
*  
  
La lettura continuava nel bosco, ma Jared dopo un po’, abbandonò il libro e decise che stare abbracciato a Jensen sotto un albero, era più bello.  
  
Erano in mezzo alla natura e Jensen pensò che non c’era niente di più bello che leggere i loro Vangeli in mezzo alla natura, con quel koala del suo amore avvinghiato a lui.  
  

# "Come sono fortunato ad avere qualcosa che mi rende cosi difficile dire addio"

 pensò mentre aveva ripreso il libro che Jared aveva lasciato cadere, e ora leggeva lui per Jared.  
  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Tutta quella lettura infiammò ancora una volta i loro cuori, le loro anime , ma soprattutto i loro **corpi,** cosi…una volta che furono tornati dalla passeggiata in mezzo al bosco, si riaccese la passione tra i due.  
  
Erano nudi, e Jared abbracciava Jensen da dietro, sulla loro terrazza che si affacciava davanti a un verde splendente della natura.  
  
Vedere Jared inarcarsi sotto il suo abbraccio….godere della sua stretta, ed era solo un abbraccio…-per ora - non c’erano parole che potessero descrivere un sentimento cosi forte, e neanche la felicità dei due!   
  



	22. Bramati dai paparazzi

“Che cosa mi hai costretto a fare!!” disse Jensen.  
  
“Andiamo, ammetti che ti sei divertito…continuavi a sorridere!” lo punzecchiò Jared, dandogli una strizzatina al sedere.  
  
“Avrei voluto strangolare il fotografo!” ribadi Jensen. “Mettetevi cosi, mettevi da quell’altra parte, appoggia la mano li, alza il mento cosi…idiota…” disse Jensen.  
  
“Però ci ha fatto delle belle foto!” obiettò Jared.  
  
“Non tanto belle quanto quelle rubate che ci scattano.”  
  
“Dai, Jensen…guardale ancora e dimmi se non sono belle!” disse jared mettendogliele sotto il naso.  
   
  
Jensen non potè fare a meno a un piccolo sorriso di incurvarsi sulle sue labbra.  
  
La prima foto ritraeva Jensen seduto appoggiato a un albero che stringeva Jared addosso a lui.  
  
“Perché chiusi sempre gli occhi quando ti stringo? Ti imbarazzi?” gli chiese dolcemente Jensen.  
  
“Assolutamente no” disse Jared non del tutto sicuro che stesse mentendo. Non era imbarazzo, era solo che quando Jensen lo stringeva, sentiva le farfalle dentro lo stomaco, esso si contraeva, facendolo sentire un po’ destabilizzato e quindi si sentiva a disagio, soprattutto temendo che Jensen potesse percepirlo.  
   
  
La seconda foto invece ritraeva i due in piedi, sotto il verde delle foglie degli alberi, con sfondo un bellissimo lago. Jensen appoggiava il mento sulla spalla di Jared, e Jared gli teneva una mano nella sua, mentre invece l’altra era sul collo di Jensen.  
  
Si capiva anche in quelle foto di come a Jared piacesse il contatto di Jensen. Non ne aveva mai voluto fare a meno neanche quando erano solo amici, ma da quando si misero insieme ed erano più disinibiti anche in pubblico, era più bello toccarsi liberamente.  
Si capiva come anche a Jensen piacesse abbracciare jared, nonostante fosse il più timido dei due, e come, tendeva sempre a nascondere la testa sul suo collo, quasi a voler nascondersi o sentire il suo profumo.    
  
“Dopotutto non è stato poi cosi male questo servizio fotografico…” ammise Jensen.  
  
“Ma…?” lo interruppe jared.  
  
“Non lo so, Jay…ho sempre un po’ riso delle celebrità che si buttano in pasto ai giornaletti di gossip…noi non siamo cosi…non voglio che…”  
  
Ma Jensen non potè finire, che Misha arrivato sul set li vide e cominciò a correre nella loro direzione.  
   
  
“Guarda, guarda, la nostra coppietta pucci pucci è arrivata.!”  
   
  
  
Jared e Jensen cominciarono a scappare dalle grinfie di Misha che vendicandosi di tutti i loro scherzi, da quando aveva saputo del loro servizio fotografico, non smetteva di tormentarli e di prenderli in giro, creando anche dei sketch divertenti, che Jeremy non mancava di ordinare che andassero a finire dritti nei bloopers!  
   
  
“Tornate qui! Voglio metterle su Twitter!!! Ragazzi…la prossima volta che fate un servizio, portate anche me??? Voglio fare l’albero! O anche un fiore! Va bene anche un’ape che vi svolazza intorno!!” gli gridava.  
   
   
  
  
Jared e Jensen si erano nascosti in mezzo a tutte le Impala di Supernatural che usavano per il telefilm.  
  
“Direi che ridendo e scherzando alla fine siamo sempre nel posto dove dobbiamo stare!” disse Jensen orgoglioso, guardando le macchine.  
  
Jared sorrise, poi riprese il discorso.  
  
“Non volevo costringerti a fare quel servizio…ma ho pensato…perché no? siamo belli insieme, i nostri fan ne volevano tanto uno…e poi sono foto d’amore..perchè no?”  
  
“Jared…sono contento anch’io…solo, non voglio che diventiamo trash, mh?” disse, baciandolo languidamente.  
“M-mh” mugugnò Jared.  
  
“E poi preferisco foto di te senza vestiti addosso.” Disse Jensen malizioso.  
  
“Va bene. Allora oggi me ne farò una” disse Jared, voglioso.  
  
“Voglio farla io…” disse Jensen ancora più voglioso.  
  
“Okay..” disse Jared, inarcandosi sul cofano di una delle tante impala, mentre Jensen lo schiacciava con il peso del suo corpo.  
  
“E mai più servizi fotografici di gossip!” ordinò Jensen, baciandogli il collo e mordicchiandoglielo.  
“Se…me lo dici cosi…”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chiarisco il perchè di questo capitolo.....sapendo quanto i giornali hanno sempre la fissa con l'immortalare i personaggi vip e le celebrità, penso che sarebbe naturale pensare che vedendo nei J2 dei bocconcini prelibati, comincerebbero ad assediarli con foto e richieste di servizi no? ma la domanda è: come reagirebbero i due a tanto clamore? forse essendo delle persone carine e gentili, si presterebbero magari a qualche foto, ma poi, dal momento che i due non sono persone che marciano su con il gossip e credo li stimiamo anche per questo, sarebbe credo normale che jensen accetti di fare questo per amore del suo uomo, ma poi, metta le cose in chiaro <3 che dite, la mia analisi è giusta? ovviamente sempre nel campo dell'immaginazione xd
> 
> e poi mi piace pensare che Misha li prenderebbe in giro a vita per questo e che Jeremy Carver si divertirebbe a tormentarli con i bloopers xd


	23. Perchè ad ogni nuova fine, corrisponde un nuovo inizio!!

Jensen e Jared erano invitati dai genitori di Jensen, per pranzo, dovevano prendere il treno per arrivare nella cittadina.  
  
“Sai, Jensen, a volte ci penso…a come è iniziata, a come si è evoluta…a tutti i tormenti, le angosce…i sospiri…e ancora non riesco a crederci…ne abbiamo passate tante…” disse Jared alla stazione, aspettando il treno che li avrebbe portati nella città natale di Jensen.  
  
“La stazione rende romantici e nostalgici tutti, anche Jared!” disse Jensen, ridacchiando.  
  
“Si, sono nostalgico…a te non emoziona ricordare tutti i momenti?” lo stuzzicò Jared, pizzicandogli il sedere.  
  
“un po’…ma averti qui davanti mi impedisce di provare una nostalgia completa…in fondo tu sei sempre qui, no? Sei un film che vedo continuamente!” disse Jensen un po’ imbarazzato, guadagnandosi l’abbraccio di Jared.  
  
“Tu…vorresti rivivere tutto da capo? Non posso crederci…tutta quella sofferenza nel non poterci avere e nel non sapere se eravamo corrisposti?” rabbrividi Jensen.  
  
“NO!” disse Jared inorridito. “No, di certo…mi emoziona solo ricordarlo, nel senso, tu mi emozioni **SEMPRE “** disse Jared, precisando, visto che Jensen stava già facendo l’offeso. “Ma è come un film, giusto? Ti dispiace quando finisce…non **NOI,** ecco, forse vorrei che certe fasi continuassero all’infinito, quelle fasi dove speri, sospiri, lo struggimento, ecco, non vorrei ripeterlo, ma vorrei che fosse… **immortale…** non so se riesco a farmi capire…” disse Jared, un po’ intimorito del fatto che Jensen potesse fraintenderlo e capire invece che intendeva che era più innamorato di lui una volta, invece che ora!  
  
Jensen capi invece benissimo cosa intendeva dire, ma non sapeva cosa dire al suo compagno. Avrebbe voluto che Jared potesse avere questo, che poi non si capiva neanche bene cosa volesse…l’immortalità dei sentimenti, forse?  
   
  
“Ehi, non importa, davvero…tu sei qui con me ed è tutto quello che conta…” disse Jared con sguardo innamorato, tirandogli su il mento.  
  
Jensen però fu attirato da un’immagine che lo sconvolse un poco e lo spinse a fermare Jared.  
  
“jared…aspetta, guarda…”  
   
  
Un treno che si era fermato, in procinto di partire….attaccati ad un finestrino c’erano due ragazzi, che sembravano proprio dei Jared e dei Jensen in miniatura, solo che erano giovanissimi, avranno avuto si e no diciotto anni!  
  
Stavano vicini, molto vicini, quasi attaccati, il volto del biondino guardava in basso verso la testa un poco reclinata del moro, le loro teste vicine, un po’ troppo vicine, per essere solo amici, e Jared e Jensen lo capirono.  
   
  
  
Jared e Jensen non sapevano se era un amore già nato o in procinto di nascere, ma che i due fossero innamorati, questo era poco, ma sicuro.  
   
  
  
I ragazzi li videro e li salutarono allegramente con la mano. Jared e Jensen ricambiarono.  
  
“Sembra che alla fine il tuo desiderio sia stato esaudito, Jared…siamo **immortali…** ” disse Jensen, mettendo un braccio sul collo al compagno. “Perché **ad ogni nuova fine, corrisponde un nuovo inizio!!”** aggiunse Jensen illuminandosi.  
  
Jared stava cercando di non far vedere l’emozione sul suo viso, e Jensen di riflesso non voleva insistere, perché sentiva anche lui gli occhi lucidi.  
  
“Dammi un bacio…” gli disse Jensen, quando si senti di riuscire a parlare, e Jared si voltò, sorridendo, accontentandolo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Hai visto quei due, Dennis? Sono Sam e Dean di Supernatural!” disse il moro.   
  
“Lo so, Simon…lo so….”  
  
“Potevamo scendere a farci fare l’autografo!”  
  
“Seee, e poi perdevamo il treno!”  
  
“Non credi che somiglino a noi due da adulti?”  
“Ma figurati!”  
  
Le gambe di Simon sfioravano quelle di Dennis, mentre parlavano, ma loro non si spostavano.  
  
“Chissà come saremo da grandi….” Disse Simon.  
  
“Io non lo so, tu ancora più scemo…” disse Dennis, guardandolo sorridendo, con aria da sfottò, mentre una sua mano era poggiata sul suo ginocchio.  
  
Simon lo guardò incerto, Dennis lo insultava quasi quotidianamente, salvo poi regalargli quei sorrisi meravigliosi, e toccarlo in quel modo.  
  
Anche adesso che l’aveva insultato di nuovo, non smetteva di toccarlo.  
  
Loro erano migliori amici….ma chissà…forse non era tutto li. Non del tutto.  
  
 **Perché….ad ogni nuova fine, corrisponde un nuovo inizio!**  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  _Fine????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> è difficilissimo esprimere la propria nostalgia per tempi che non torneranno più e allo stesso tempo non rischiare che l'altro fraintenda credendo che adesso non è follemente inanmorato di lui, comeb in effetti poi è :3 spero di aver reso bene l'idea nel capitolo!
> 
> questo capitolo rispecchia un pò una mia idea...mi piace l'idea che quello che facciamo noi, venga portato poi avanti da altre persone...nel senso, forse noi non possiamo più portare avanti un'idea...perchè il nostro tempo è passato, ma mi piace pensare che, le idee in qaunto immortali vengano portate avanti da altri, e cosi all'infinito :3 :3 in fondo non sono proprio questo le storie? immortali??
> 
> stavo già per shippare i due ragazzini in treno e mi sono morsa la lingua per non creare uno spin off...non c'è niente da fare...io mi affeziono anche all'erba che scrivo!!!
> 
> i nomi dei due ragazzi in treno, che cominciano per S e D non sono casuali xd un piccolo tributo ai J2 <3


	24. 10.000 modi per dirti ti amo

"Piccolo, cosa stai cercando così assiduamente?" Chiese Jared. guardando fuori dalla cucina, dove Jensen si sedette al tavolo; Jensen stava guardando il suo telefono, e non ha risposto

"Tesoro?" Jared lo ha chiamato ancora.

Jensen ancora non ha risposto.

"Va bene!!" Jared ha detto seccato, andando via.

"Cosa? No, aspetta, stavo guardando qualcosa." Jensen ha detto.

"Sempre sui siti porno." Jared ha detto.

"No, stupido! Guarda!" Jensen ha detto, mostrandogli il telefono.

"Uhh, che cosa è questo?" Jared ha chiesto, alzando il telefono per Jensen. L'espressione trasformato in curiosità radiante.

"10..000 modi per dirti Ti amo ...", ha detto Jensen, baciandolo sulla guancia, mentre Jared stretto al suo fianco.

Jared si girò e i loro corpi si attirarono di nuovo, come sempre, in un bacio appassionato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quest'ultimo capitolo...mi è stato ispirato dall'artista Kamidiox di Deviantart ^^
> 
> non credo di andare incontro a qualche violazione, ma se è così, ditemelo e cancello il capitolo ^^
> 
> per il resto spero vi sia piaciuta questa storia <3333


End file.
